C'était l'enfer
by goelandrouge
Summary: Après la bataille finale ..... Du paradis à l'enfer .... de l'enfer au paradis ..... Comme toujours .... sans prétention et NE PAS ENVOYER LES TOMATES POURRIES splach .... Bruit de la tomate s'écrasant sur l'écran ....


**C'était l'enfer ...**

Après la bataille finale ... Du paradis à l'enfer ... De l'enfer au paradis ...La douleur d'une homme que rien n'avait préparé à ça ... sa renaissance ...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_1. L'Enfer ..._

On m'avait surnommé le survivant-qui a vaincu -celui dont one peut pas pronocé le nom... victoire qui m'avait coûté l'amour de ma vie ...

J'étais devenu un héro et ma vie est devenue un enfer ...

J'étais celui que l'on voulait partout ... Invité à tout ce qui était possible et imaginable comme soirée/réception/cérémonie ...

J'étais celui que tous et toutes désiraient ... Les femmes se jetaient à mes pieds ... Les hommes me désiraient ... M'enviaient ...

Je n'avais plus de vie privée ... Les journalistes me pourchassaient ... Campant même devant la porte de ma maison ...

Mes amis ne voyaient plus en moi qu'une source de profit ...

J'étais un trophé que l'on exhibe ... Ron, lui que je croyais fidèle ... N'hésitais jamais à se vanter d'être mon ami ... Jouant sur ça pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait ...

J'étais devenu prisonnier ... dans cette cage dorée qu'était devenue ma maison ...

Je n'avais plus aucune liberté ... On m'a inventé 100 liaisons ... On m'a inventé des paternités ... On m'a inventé des fiancées ... Amusant alors que je suis gay ...

je ne pouvais plus faire un pas sans que cela ne devienne de l'hystérie ... On m'arrachait mes vêtements ... on me bousculait ... On cherchait à me toucher tout le temps ...

Je devenais taciturne ... Peureux ... Oui j'avais peur ... peur de sortir de chez moi ... peur d'avoir de la visite ... Peur des autres ...

L'enfer c'était devenue les autres ...

J'en venais à régretter d'avoir tuer tonton Voldy ... ma vie était bien plus tranquille avant ...

La seule qui a gardé ma confiance était Mionne... Toujours pareille à elle même ...

Je me souviens de son mariage ... Ma Mionne ... pour que je puisse y assister ... il avait été fait de nuit ... Dans les cachots du futur époux ... ma Mionne ... madame Hermionne Snape Granger... Pour moi elle avait fait fis d'un grand mariage ... ma Mionne ...

Même au plus noire de la crise ... Ils sont restés à mes côtés ... Ma Mionne et son Sevy chéri ...

Je n'en pouvais plus ...Ma vie était devenu un enfer ...

Je commençais par me cloitré chez moi ... Je refusais toutes invitations ... je ne sortais plus ... Même dans mon jardin ... ma porte restait close ... Mes volets restaient fermés ...

Oh la presse c'est déchainée ... Disant que j'étais gravement malade ... Défiguré ...Que j'étais devenu fou ...

J'ai commencé à chercher l'oubli ... le sommeil ... la sérénité ...

Les potions d'abord ... mais ça ne dure qu'un temps hélas ...

L'alcool ... Firewyhski était devenu mon amant ... bièreaubeurre ma maîtresse ... ils ne ma trahissaient jamais ...

Mionne et sevy on commencé à s'inquiéter ... Alors je leur mentais ... inventant mille et une excuses ...

Je devenait l'ombre de moi même ... je ne prenais plus soin de rien ni de moi même ...

Je devenai repoussant... Mes cheveux étaient hirsutes ... Je ne ma lavais plus ... ne me rasaient plus ...

Je finis par refuser tout contact avec Mionne et sevy ... j'avais honte ... Si honte ... j'étais cette loque humaine accro aux potions et à l'alcool ... mélange détonnant qui me faisait tout oublié ...

J'errais nu dans ma propriété ... Hurlant des rpopose incohérents ...

Les journalistes c'étaient lassés ... Les sorciers ne voyaient plus en moi que ce déchet de la société ...

Et puis ... Et puis ... Tu es arrivé ...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Le paradis ..._

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier ... J'étais dans une brume comateuse ... avachi sur la terrasse de ma maison ... j'entendais des voies ... mais je ne reconnaissais que la tienne ... mon dragon d'argent ...

Tu m'as pris dans tes bras ... Tout semblait au ralenti ... Tu m'as mis dans mon lit ...

"il fait sale ici ... Quelle horreur ... Harry... Pourquoi? " m'as tu dit

"Vas t'en " ais je grogné

Et tu es resté ...

Tu m'as veillé durant des heures aund le délire et la fièvre me faisait me tordre sur mon lit ... lavant mon coeur de cette odeur nauséabonde ... Nettoyant mes vomissures ...

Tu as refusé toute aide ... Mionne et Sevy venait juste pour te donner les remèdes et te changer un peu les idées ...

Tu as appaisé mes crises de terreures ... Qui me faisaient hurlés comme un damné ... Durant des jours et des nuits...

Tu as lavé mes salissures lorsque je ne savais même plus me retenir ... faisant mpes besoins sous moi ... comme un nouveau né ...

Tu m'a bercé ... Tu m'as consolé lorsque je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corp ... Tu m'as massé lorsque mes muscles se durcissaient au point de me faire hurler de douleur ...

Je me souviens de ce matin ... Où j'ai ouvert les yeux ... jen'avais plus cette sensation de brume ... Je n'avais plus mal ... J'étais ... J'étais ... Bien...

Tu étais là agenouillé à me côtés ... Ton visage endormi posé sur le drap ...

Je t'ais éffleuré la joue ... Tu t'es réveillé en douceur ... Ton regard embrumé s'est fixé un moment sur moi ...

Et puis ... Et puis ... tu m'as souri ... Un sourir plus lumineux que le soleil ... Plus doux que le velour ... Plus tendre qu'une peluche ...

" Bonjour Harry ... Bienvennu chez les vivants ..."

" Bonjour mon dragon ... J'ai faim ..."

Tu as éclaté de rire ...

"Je vais te chercher de quoi manger... et prévenir Mionne et Sevy ..."

Et là j'ai éclaté en sanglot ... J'avais honte ... Si honte...

Tu m'as pris dans tes bras ... buvant chaque larmes ...

"Chut mon amour ... Je suis de retour ... Je ne te quitterais plus jamais ..."

Mionne et sevy sont arrivés ... les larmes ont de nouveau coulées... larmes de tristesse de n'avoir pas su voir ma douleur ... Larmes de honte de n'avoir pas su m'aider ... Larmes de soulagement de me voir sauvé ... larme de bonheur de voir cet amour impossible se concrétiser ...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_3. Renaissance ..._

Aujourd'hui je suis à un tournant de ma vie ...

Nous nous sommes mariés ... En grande pompe ... 3 mois après ...

Et aujourd'hui ... On a donné la vie ...

Sevy nous a créé une potion ... Permettant à 2 hommes d'avoir un enfant ...

Mon corp a été trop malmené ... Et même si la désintoxication a réussi ... Les séquelles sont là ...

Alors c'est toi mon Dragon qui a porté le fruit de notre amour pure ... Passionné ... Intense ...

Bienvennu James Narcisse Potter malfoy ...


End file.
